Working on cars, trucks, and the like requires the use of a multitude of specialized tools. Each separate component of the vehicle will have its own unique set of tools and devices to work on that particular component. Each such unique tool will not only be expensive to purchase but will typically perform just one specialized function. Therefore, mechanics will zealously guard and protect these tools.
Working on spindle bearings for four wheel drives is no exception to the above tool requirement. Removing a spindle from a wheel bearing requires the use of just such a specialized tool. Typically, such a spindle remover requires the use of a specialized puller. Examples of such tools are found in patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,235, 4,724,608, 4,507,838, 4,173,813, 3,089,229, and 1,478,964.
As seen by these patents, this type of tool is constructed of many parts. Being complex, these tools are expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, should the tool break, it will not only be expensive to repair, the mechanic will be without the use of the spindle puller for several days awaiting the replacement part to arrive.
What is needed is a spindle bearing puller that is easy to manufacture, and is made from only readily available components, and is easy to use. The present invention provides just such a tool.
The spindle bearing puller of the present invention is made from only readily available parts. Construction of the invention is inexpensive and straight forward. The spindle puller is relatively easy to operate and use. The part of the invention that is in direct contact with the bearing, that part which is most likely to fail, is one piece and is very inexpensive to produce. Therefore, a mechanic can have several in stock, thereby relieving any problems of associated with tool failure.
The tool of the present invention will provide a mechanic with a spindle bearing puller that is sturdy in construction, is inexpensive to purchase and repair, and is very simple to use.